


罗维诺说他不想加班

by dreamlouder0



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Awkward Flirting, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlouder0/pseuds/dreamlouder0
Summary: 罗维诺不想加班，于是他对上司基尔伯特使了点小手段。
Relationships: Prussia/South Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	罗维诺说他不想加班

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Izen16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izen16/gifts).



> 是给依婵Izen太太的生日礼物《Part-time Superhero》里的一小段插曲，因为我还没写完正文所以先拿来凑数了QUQ依太对不起！生日快乐啊非常感谢依太带来了那么多甜美的普罗马故事，依太也好温柔真的好感谢你，请相信我一定会回来的。  
> 故事背景：基尔伯特是有残疾的退伍老兵，成为了罗维诺的空降上司，无意中发现了罗维诺的秘密，或者说他以为自己掌握了所有情况。罗维诺白天是公司职员，晚上要代替受伤的弟弟做超英巡逻。然后他们发生了一段恋爱喜剧，基尔一直以为罗维是他崇拜的超级英雄。

七天的出差再加上无缝衔接的会议！这套组合拳的威力甚至能让有工作狂血脉的基尔伯特感到低落，步伐也变得沉重起来。但在走回工位的时候，他一眼就看到恋人那根标志性的呆毛摇摆着，像是在跟他打招呼。他的心情立刻就好起来了。罗维诺今天没有请假，已经非常老实地待在自己的位置上埋头工作，至少看上去是这样。

基尔伯特真想直接走过去拥抱罗维诺，他们已经足足七天没见面了，就算他有什么出格的举动也是可以理解的。不过，回想起刚刚会议的内容，基尔伯特决定还是忍一忍。如果罗维诺在被占便宜后马上就被同一个人安排加班，不爆发才怪。

他在OA上发完任务后，耐心等了一下，但预想中的抱怨声并没有从对面工位传来。反倒是他的手机响了。

“今晚不要加班了，我想要。”

消息中这三个字清楚明白，基尔伯特怎么都不可能理解错。他感到自己的嘴角在疯狂上扬，几乎要笑出声了。罗维诺说的没错，他也开始觉得那些堆成山的指引手册和参考书碍事了，他不得不伸长脖子才能越过文件堆，希望能看到一张害羞的红脸。

不过他的期望又一次落空了，罗维诺躲在巨大的显示屏后，似乎打定主意不让他看到自己，看起来好像真的在非常认真地工作。

好吧，回避也是一种羞涩的方式。经验告诉基尔伯特，他的罗维诺就是那种会一边诱惑人一边自己害羞得不得了的小可爱，现在他的脑海里已经充满了限制级的画面。他飞快地回复短信，安慰自己等今晚加完班就可以亲眼看个够。

“宝贝，今晚完成这个任务就去我家，周末两天都只有我们。”想了想，基尔伯特又补了一句，“今晚的时间我会打报告，给你算补休。”他虽然不算是霸道总裁，但还是十分乐意在合理范围内借花献佛讨美人一笑的。

结果回复马上就来了，不是对资本家的控诉谩骂，而是让基尔伯特一下子站起来的内容。

“我穿了黑色蕾丝，全套。”

怪不得今天罗维诺穿了纯黑色的衬衫。像是在回应基尔伯特的心声一样，对面的椅子滑轮发出了滚动的声音。罗维诺故意后退，让基尔伯特能够看到他的全身，尤其是他那双漂亮的眼睛，像在大叫噢耶你输了。他的衬衫材质高档，光滑挺括，遮蔽性绝佳，基尔伯特盯了一会什么也看不出来。白色的裤子可能是棉麻质地的，看着手感很好。等等，白色？

基尔伯特深吸一口气，跌坐回自己的椅子上。罗维诺不可能在公众场合穿透视装，绝对不可能。他还是应该把注意力集中到工作上，在完成工作后再放松地、欣喜地剥开自己的礼物。他要把自己脑海中的邪念都驱赶走。不容易，得费一番功夫，但人只有在努力拼搏之后才有资格去享受。在很多情况下，基尔伯特都说过“我养你”这句话，不仅仅是因为情动，在没做爱的时候他也说过。他是真的这样认为的。作为一个超级英雄，罗维诺要一边夜巡打怪保护边境平民，一边坐班赶方案做表格为资本家（他们家）打工太可怜了。在拥有基尔伯特的那一刻，罗维诺就不应该再为缺乏金钱和爱情而烦恼。要解决的问题是睡眠不足，辞职肯定是最简单的方法。不过基尔伯特也承认他自己也是导致罗维诺睡眠时间短的重要原因之一。

但是每一次他说完之后，罗维诺都不置可否，甚至情绪会变得有些低落。于是基尔伯特认为，在内心深处，罗维诺并不想失去正式的工作。 

那么当务之急就是要把手机静音，向下扣好。他的恋人必定抹不下脸来当面求他，即使他们面对面的距离不到一米。不过万一罗维诺真的开口了，万一……

在思想斗争之间，基尔伯特最后瞟了一眼手机屏幕，上面写着：

“我屁股里塞了东西。”

啊哦，他听到了自己脑子里弦崩断的声音。

基尔伯特飞快地订好了房，截图发给对面，总用时不到一分钟。他确信自己听到了对面传来的轻哼，毫无疑问是某人在自鸣得意。罗维诺这个小坏蛋必须被好好地教育一下，让他知道除了自己老公的大鸡巴没有东西能进入他的身体。

他还是很讲原则的，他不会早退，只是需要翘起二郎腿才能埋头工作而已。更何况上次深夜加班，他义正辞严地拒绝了罗维诺进路德维希办公室做爱的要求。“你去坐在总裁的皮椅上，我再坐在你的鸡巴上。”基尔伯特永远忘不了罗维诺说那句话时脸上的表情，贪婪又性感。不管是出于报复严厉老板的心态，还是想让自己男朋友取代老板，自己由此可以顺理成章作威作福，总之罗维诺又提了个任性的要求。基尔伯特差点就没守住底线，“再买一张皮椅换就行了”的念头在他脑海里一闪而过。

最后他们在属于自己的办公桌上做了，罗维诺抬手把文件扫到了地上。基尔伯特怀疑里面有赌气的成分，但主要还是怪他自己没来得及收拾好。

罗维诺是基尔伯特的下属，但因为是恋人，所以又是基尔伯特的上司，还是他的英雄。基尔伯特乐在其中。


End file.
